Cumple mi deseo
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es una joven que luchará incansablemente por cumplir su más ferviente deseo: conquistar al hermoso y apuesto Eren. Las cosas no saldrán como esperaba y mucho menos después de pedirle ayuda la diosa kitsune Oinari. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas... Ereri/Two shot/Lemon/Smut/AU/Locuras de madrugada - Dedicado a RivaiFem y a Charly Land


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, un two shot, cortito, medio gracioso y con una locura digna de un gran faso, ustedes me dirán que les parece, si? No puedo adelantar nada más, si les gustó déjenme sus preciosos comentarios o un review, besitos mis amores.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Locura, romance, malos resultados, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, el lemon en la segunda parte, bye.

 **NOTA:** AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL POR LA PRECIOSA PORTADA A LA BELLÍSIMA Y GENIAL **RIVAIFEM**!

y UNA DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL PARA MI HERMOSA WAIFU **CHARLY LAND** -POR CIERTO YA ESTÁ AQUÍ EN WATTPAD! LEAN SU NUEVA OBRA: **"ÉL, HADA DESPISTADA"** -ES MARAVILLOSA, NO SE VAN A ARREPENTIR!

.

.

 _ **"Cuando menos nos aceptamos,**_

 _ **más necesitamos la aceptación de los demás".**_

 _ **Alfredo Hoffmann**_

.

.

El primer amor llega sin avisar, o al menos así fue para Levi Millen. El día que conoció a Eren Kingston, se detuvo el mundo y dejó de girar alrededor del sol para empezar a girar alrededor de él. Cada vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera tan sexy, era como si una explosión de flores, nubes de colores, unicornios cantando y ositos de goma inundaran por completo su visión y haciéndola suspirar sin remedio.

Desde ese día comenzó a ir a la peluquería, su mejor amiga Petra, emocionadísima con la novedad (ya que en 5 largos años jamás había visto que la joven se interesara por absolutamente nadie más que su gordo gato Poseidón, un siamés muy caprichoso y consentido), se fue una tarde a tirarle un arsenal de consejos para que el bonito Eren cayera rendido ante sus encantos.

—La imagen es muy importante, Levi. Tienes que pintarte y arreglarte esas uñas, por amor a Jesús. Además tu cabello, ya mismo te sacaré una cita con Yoko, mi estilista personal –dijo tomando el celular y llamando.

Levi tamborileaba los dedos sobre su mesa de cedro lustrado, asintiendo nerviosamente a todo. El mundo de las conquistas era un terreno completamente inexplorado para ella. Petra siempre le decía que ya estaba muy grande para no haber tenido novio nunca, y es que en realidad nadie le había interesado de verdad. Ni siquiera el hermoso de Erwin que se había cansado de invitarla a salir. Petra la regañó un montón de veces: "Deberías intentarlo, si no te va a comer, es para que salgas, charles y te diviertas un poco, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, tal vez incluso te termines sorprendiendo". Pero ella no podía hacer eso, inflar esperanzas en alguien que de verdad no le producía ni siquiera cosquillas en la panza.

—Listo, tienes un turno mañana a las dos, no faltes, te pasaré por whatsapp la ubicación de la peluquería del google maps –agregó tecleando en la pantalla de su Iphone 7.

—Bien, pero no quiero algo tan radical, me gusta así –dijo tocándose un mechón.

—Escucha la propuesta que te hará Yoko, y por una vez déjate llevar. A los hombres les gusta que una sea osada, que innovemos, que nos reinventemos –habló con aires de sapiencia.

—Bu-bueno…

—Ahora dame tus manos, te dejaré preciosa, más de lo que ya eres. Eso sí, de ahora en más nada de tocar productos de limpieza, usa guantes de goma –le advirtió.

—De acuerdo.

—También te enseñaré a maquillarte, tu piel blanca es linda, pero así a cara lavada estás algo pálida –Petra hablaba sin parar mientras sacaba todo el arsenal de un bolsito que había llevado consigo.

A los dos días, apareció por la oficina, con unas mechitas rubias y el cabello más corto y de color castaño. Una buena cantidad de rímel, un suave gris en los párpados y un delicado rosa en los labios. Sus uñas a juego en un fucsia llamativo. Todos en la oficina de administración de la compañía financiera en la que trabajaba, alabaron su tremendo cambio. Todos excepto Eren.

Se lo cruzó un par de veces en la sala de descanso. El muchacho solía ir a tomar un café cargado a media mañana en compañía de Armin, un empleado del sector de tesorería. Cierto día quedaron ambos a solas en el lugar. Levi se acercó por su cuenta, era la primera vez que intentaba abrir una conversación con un extraño, porque a pesar de ser compañeros de trabajo mucho no hablaban.

—Ho-hola –lo saludó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Ah, hola.

—Soy Levi, del sector 4-B –se identificó y se acercó con algo de cautela, mientras sostenía su taza rosa de Hello kitty. A Eren le pareció un detalle mono.

—Sí, lo sé. Tú haces las verificaciones de los perfiles que te mando –le aclaró.

—Sí, así es… al parecer ya le agarraste la mano a este trabajo, por cierto los perfiles que me pasaste últimamente son… eh… muy correctos…

— ¿Te hiciste algo en…? –dijo el joven señalando su cabeza mientras la miraba con duda.

—Ah, sí, eh… el estilista dijo que estaría bien un cambio, así que… bueno, me animé.

—Ah… no está mal, aunque creo que tu color natural te sienta mejor… pero no está mal. Bueno, me voy a continuar, Levi, nos vemos –agregó yéndose del lugar.

La chica se quedó flipando unos minutos, perdida en las palabras que había intercambiado con Eren, aaaah, era la gloria. Mañana mismo volvería a su color habitual, a él le gustaba su color natural.

—0—

—Perfume –dijo Nanaba mientras revolvía el delicioso té de jazmín que la chica le había preparado-. Nunca falla, un exquisito perfume importado. Para que él reconozca tu esencia, comienza a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y él quedará prendado de tu aroma.

— ¿Pero cómo sabré cuál es el perfume indicado?

—Mmm, primero prueba en tu piel, en las perfumerías tienen unos de muestra, prueba hasta que encuentres el que se ajuste mejor a tu PH. Y tal vez deberías comprar dos o tres, que sean ligeramente diferentes para probar. Pero te digo, una mujer con un buen perfume, es irresistible.

—De acuerdo.

Joder que los perfumes eran caros. Levi usó su tarjeta de crédito, gastó casi lo equivalente a un mes de renta en las tres pequeñas botellitas, uno rezaba "Amour Pure", otro "Princess Afrodite" y el último "Wings of Freedom".

Levi no se lamentaría, quería llamar la atención de Eren a como diera lugar. Pero los perfumes dieron resultados inesperados, inesperados y espantosos.

Del primero Eren le dijo susurrándole en el oído: "No te molestes, Levi, pero creo que tu gato se meó en tu ropa". Del segundo: "¿No sientes un olor como a agua estancada?", y con el tercero fue un ataque de alergia, lleno de tos, mocos y estornudos.

Nanaba le recibió las tres cajitas con una cara de feliz cumpleaños.

—0—

—Definitivamente a los hombres las cosas nos entran por los ojos –habló Oluo, mientras Petra rodaba los ojos-. Bueno, ustedes pidieron una opinión masculina.

—Eres taaan superficial –amonestó la pelirroja con molestia.

—No, no, déjalo Petra, yo quiero saber, dime más Oluo.

—Bueno, tú eres muy hermosa naturalmente, delgadita, pequeña, pero en verdad, los músculos tonificados, un abdomen de acero, un cuerpo completamente trabajado es algo que es imposible de resistir. Te lo digo, Levi, empieza un entrenamiento, no sólo te verás mejor, te sentirás espléndida, tendrás mucha más energía y no habrá hombre sobre esta tierra que no caiga a tus pies. Está científicamente comprobado.

—No estoy de acuerdo –recriminó Petra-. La personalidad y lo que somos por dentro también cuenta.

—Sí, sí, también –aceptó a regañadientes el hombre-, pero primero lo primero.

—Está bien –dijo Levi con determinación-. Lo haré, modificaré mi cuerpo.

Levi contrató un personal trainer. Su nombre era Reiner, tenía músculos hasta en las orejas, y tenía sólidas recomendaciones. Incluso Eren entrenaba con él. La joven fue disciplinada y constante. Siguió todas las indicaciones, desde la alimentación saludable, correr por las mañanas, hacer largas jornadas de trabajo intenso, con lluvia, con sol, con frío, nieve, granizo o dolores de ovarios, jamás dejó ni un solo día de entrenar. Como era de esperarse, en un cuerpo fuerte, joven y con una genética envidiable, en 4 meses estaba absolutamente tonificada y con los músculos marcados, dignos de una revista de fitness. Reiner alababa constantemente sus avances, e incluso la invitó a salir un par de veces, pero Levi tenía su corazón en otra parte.

Las charlas con Eren se volvieron más largas, al menos había descubierto que tenían varios puntos de interés en común, y se divertían bastante conversando. Pero a pesar de que Levi sentía que su relación había avanzado mucho, más allá de una bonita amistad, no parecía que el muchacho tuviera otras intenciones con ella. Y se estaba empezando a desesperar.

Cierta tarde, Mikasa Milfoy, se sentó frente a su escritorio. Era una supervisora del área de ventas, y aunque se habían cruzado un par de veces, nunca habían interactuado demasiado.

—Hola, Levi –le dijo secamente, propio de su personalidad parca.

—Hola, Mikasa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Sí, deja de acosar a Eren –Levi la miró completamente sorprendida.

—No te hagas la desentendida, perra, sé que andas detrás de él, bah, todos nos damos cuenta. Ten un poco de dignidad, por Dios. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no le interesas en lo absoluto? Primero, Eren es mío, estamos a punto de ponernos de novios, así que toma esto como una advertencia, y segundo, solo mírate, plana como una tabla de planchar –decía mientras sacaba pecho, y vaya que tenía unos grandes y vistosos-, y con esa cara de muñeco de nieve abandonado, no tienes ni la más mínima posibilidad. Deja de dar lástima y ríndete. No te lo diré de nuevo.

Dicho lo cual se retiró y la joven más pequeña se quedó varios minutos mirando a la nada hasta que finalmente pudo reaccionar. Era verdad que siempre se iban juntos al finalizar la jornada, pero nunca había visto una actitud de Eren hacia esa mujer que mostrara que eran algo más. ¿O sería que se cuidaba en el trabajo?

Esa noche se deprimió por completo, se bajó medio kilo de helado de dulce de leche con almendras y se tiró en su cama a ver películas dramáticas de romance que la hicieron llorar hasta la madrugada. Mala idea.

—0—

—Vamos, preciosa –le dijo su amiga Rico refregándole la espalda-. No te des por vencida por lo que una ardida te dijo. Probablemente te tiene envidia.

—No, no la tiene –dijo Levi completamente triste-. Ella es mucho más linda, más alta, más pechugona, y ellos siempre se van juntos del trabajo. Eren nunca me mirará con otros ojos.

— ¡Basta! No puedo verte así. No eres la Levi que conozco, ella no se rendiría tan fácil. Lucha por lo que quieres, maldición.

—Lo hice, probé de todo, pero nada funciona.

— ¿Probaste vestirte más sexy?

— ¿Eh?

—Bueno, sin ofender, pero tienes un estilo muy naif. Muestra un poco de piel por Jehová. Si no fuera tu amiga pensaría que eres una monja, y ya que has moldeado tu cuerpo tan bien, empieza a usar faldas más cortas, tacones, cómprate un buen brasier, no hace falta que tener buenos pechos, con aparentarlos basta, sino mírame a mí –dijo mostrándole un poco de su ropa interior por el escote. Usa colores más llamativos, una camisa negra con una falda tuvo algo corta de color rojo te haría ver infartante. En serio, hazme caso.

—Está bien –dijo suspirando la joven.

Rico la acompañó, nunca en su vida había comprado tanta ropa. Si bien tuvo que rechazar algunos modelos que le parecieron por demás atrevidos, estaba bastante conforme con su nuevo guardarropa.

Al otro día los mandaron a Eren y a ella a realizar las compras del mes para el desayuno de los empleados. Levi estaba completamente feliz. Aprovecharía cada minuto de esa salida para poder conocer un poco más a Eren y ver si era verdad lo de Mikasa.

Mientras iban tildando las cosas de la lista y poniéndolas en el carrito de compras, Levi desvió la charla a lo que le interesaba.

—Así que te gustan los gatos –dijo Eren colocando los tres frascos de café.

—Que uno sea descafeinado –le recordó la joven-. Si, los amo. Me encanta lo independiente que son y además son muy buena compañía. ¿Tienes mascotas?

—Un perro, bueno es de mi madre, un poddle, es tan histérico y ladrador que me vuelve loco.

— ¿Vives con tu madre?

—Sí, pasa que mi padre falleció hace dos años, y me da pena que se quede sola, de paso ahorro dinero para mudarme más adelante. ¿Vives sola?

—Sí, rento un pequeño apartamento a unas cuadras de la oficina.

—Vaya que bien.

—Por cierto… espero que no te parezca inconveniente pero… No, esa marca de edulcorante no, la otra "dulcolife", exacto… eh, me preguntaba… ¿Mikasa es tu novia?

Eren echó a reír un buen rato, casi agarrándose la panza, al final se calmó un poco y contestó.

—No, no, Mikasa es sólo una muy buena amiga, algo asfixiante a veces, es como… una segunda madre o algo así… mira, tienen estas galletas sin gluten, deberíamos llevar un par.

—Sí, ponlas también.

—Pero es normal que siempre se confundan y piensen eso, pero no, jamás la veré de otra manera.

—Ah… y… ¿qué te gusta de una chica? Lo siento por preguntar, pero es que tengo una… mmm. Una amiga que me ha pedido consejo, porque el chico que le gusta… bueno, no repara mucho en ella y la verdad que un punto de vista masculino me ayudaría mucho.

—Bueno, no creo que sea el más indicado para darte consejo, porque… yo jamás me he puesto de novio con una chica –dijo sonriendo con gracia-. Pero supongo que debería tener más seguridad y decirle a ese chico lo que siente. Se va a evitar problemas.

—Oh, pero… ¿y si la rechaza?

—Bueno, al menos se sacará la incertidumbre. Es peor vivir con la duda, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo, aunque es algo tímida, no creo que se anime a preguntarle.

—Mira, cuando hay química entre dos personas es algo obvio, si él no ha avanzado o no le ha dicho cosas halagadoras o no la ha invitado a una salida… bueno, no creo que las cosas cambien, aunque puedo equivocarme, habría que analizar bien la situación.

—Claro…

—Dile que lo invite a una salida, es menos duro que tener que confesarse, y si él no acepta, o la evade, bueno, tendrá su respuesta.

—Sí… eso le diré –Levi bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza, ¿química? Definitivamente las cosas no pintaban bien.

—0—

— ¿Te vas? –preguntó Petra al ver el bolso de Levi a medio llenar.

—Bueno, me pedí una semana de vacaciones, necesito renovar mis aires y salir un poco del encierro de la oficina. Iré a las aguas termales y a visitar algunos santuarios del oeste. Me hará bien.

—Mándame fotos y tráeme un recuerdo –le pidió su amiga abrazándola por la espalda-. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

—Sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

—0—

El viaje era una maravilla, Estuvo muy ocupada con la excursiones y visitando lugares que eran de ensueño. Por las tardes se la pasaba en los piletones de aguas cálidas y relajantes, para luego descansar en las mullidas camas del hotel. Estaba feliz de haber hecho caso a su instinto.

Cierta mañana paseando por un santuario dedicado a la diosa-zorra Oinari. Es la deidad japonesa de la fertilidad, el arroz, la agricultura, los zorros, la industria y el éxito en general. Suele representarse como una deidad masculina, femenina o andrógina, y en ocasiones se representa como un conjunto d deidades. Los zorros de Inari, o kitsune, son de un blanco puro y actúan como sus mensajeros, o al menos eso explicó la guía turística.

El lugar era una especie de finca, donde cada cierto tramo había esculturas de zorros en diversas posiciones. A sus pies la gente dejaba *onigiris (*comida tradicional japonesa hecha a base de arroz), sahumerios y listones de color rojo o blanco que enredaban en la cola o cuello de las esculturas.

Caminando llegó hasta un *aljibe (*pozo de agua), que estaba algo apartado, sacó algunas fotos con la cámara de su celular y finalmente se acercó para mirar hacia el fondo. Era algo profundo y en su base se apreciaban algunas cosas brillantes que no llegaba a distinguir bien.

— ¿Va a pedir un deseo? –una voz femenina le llamó la atención. Miró a su derecha una mujer alta, de cabello castaño largo, vestida con un kimono tradicional blanco con flores grises en la parte baja, llevaba unos anteojos y le sonreía amistosamente.

— ¿Perdón? –dijo sin entender.

—Que si va a pedir un deseo, porque éste es un pozo de los deseos. Si hay un deseo en su corazón que de verdad quiere que se realice, ofrezca una oración a la diosa kitsune Oinari, y luego arroje una moneda. No hay deseos que no se cumplan cuando lo pide desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Levi sonrió con timidez y revolvió en su bolso para sacar una moneda de bronce.

—Bueno, supongo que con probar no pierdo nada.

—Haga su pedido con fe, sin duda alguna, y créame, su deseo se verá realizado –la misteriosa mujer se alejó, dejando a la joven de pie frente al aljibe. Levi suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

 _"Oh, poderosa diosa Oinari, por favor, te lo suplico, dame el encanto necesario para que Eren se enamore de mí. Que sus ojos no puedan despegarse de mi figura. Que él encuentre en mi persona todo lo que desea de una pareja. Por favor, diosa Oinari, escucha mi ruego y ayúdame"._

Luego arrojó la moneda y se quedó hasta que escuchó como se hundía en las aguas más abajo. Un gran sentimiento de tranquilidad se apoderó de la joven, y volvió de inmediato con el grupo, sintiéndose renovada.

—0—

Viernes. Levi ya estaba de regreso en casa. Rico había cuidado de Poseidón y se lo había ido a dejar a la tarde. El minino estuvo pegado a ella recibiendo todo el cariño (y algunas coquetas de hígado de pollo), ronroneando y feliz de estar de nuevo con su dueña.

La joven tomó un baño, apagó todas las luces y se fue a acostar. Cuando sus ojos ya se cerraban tocaron a su puerta varias veces. Se sentó y prendió la luz de velador, eran casi las dos de la mañana. ¿Quién estaba visitándola a esas horas? Se puso las pantuflas y se fue a atender. Miró por la mirilla de la puerta y se encontró con la misteriosa mujer que había conocido en el aljibe de la última excursión. Se quedó sorprendida, pero abrió con algo de temor.

— ¡Hola Levi! –dijo la mujer con efusividad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Hola, ¿quién es usted y qué hace aquí?

— ¿No me recuerdas? Qué poca memoria. Soy Hanji-san, y nos conocimos en el templo de nuestra gran diosa Oinari.

—Sí, eso lo sé, ¿pero se puede saber qué hace aquí a estas horas?

—Bueno, es una regla general, no podemos invadir espacios privados a menos que nos inviten a pasar. Así que por favor, invítame.

Levi la miró un largo rato, como si la mujer estuviera loca.

—Mira, vine a cumplir tu deseo, es una oportunidad única en la vida, nuestra gran diosa ha escuchado tu sincero pedido y ella me ha enviado. Serán solo unos pocos minutos, te lo prometo, pero es imperioso que me dejes pasar. Si no lo haces me iré, y habrás perdido la gran oportunidad de estar con Eren.

Levi dudó un poco, pero finalmente quitó la cadena del seguro en la puerta y la abrió. No parecía un delincuente.

—Bueno, te invito a pasar Hanji-san.

— ¡Eso es! –la mujer se abrió paso, estaba vestida de manera normal, sin el kimono, blanco, miró alrededor y finalmente volvió a posar sus ojos en Levi-. Muy bien, empecemos con esto –dijo sacando una especie de pergamino bastante viejo-. Afortunada eres Levi-san, la gran diosa Oinari, ha decido haceros feliz. Gracias al reciente pedido (aquí va el deseo) –sacó otro papel-, "quiero el encanto necesario para que Eren se enamore de mí y no aparte la vista de mi figura", nuestra gran diosa te concederá tu pedido. Por eso, es necesario que te explique ciertas cosas: Primero, una vez que el proceso inicia no puede ser detenido, segundo no se aceptan devoluciones, tercero no se admitirán reclamos, juicios, insultos o descalificaciones en caso de que el deseo no se cumpla en su totalidad, cuarto, la susodicha, es decir Levi-san, acepta completamente el procedimiento a llevarse a cabo aunque esto implique modificaciones importantes de personalidad, cuerpo o psiquis, quinto, la diosa recibirá todas las gratificaciones pertinentes en caso de cumplirse el deseo, esto implica una visita anual, como mínimo al templo, y una colaboración mensual a voluntad para el mantenimiento del mismo, aceptamos débito de cuentas bancarias o tarjeta de crédito, sexto, se realizará el proceso luego de la firma de este contrato, séptimo, en caso de emergencia puede llamar a su asesor, es decir yo, mediante el choque de estas piedras –Hanji revolvió en un bolso que tenía y sacó dos bolas de color marfil que le extendió a Levi-, octavo, puede llamar a su asesor hasta tres veces únicamente, noveno, el presente contrato en caso de no ser firmado, expirará en un lapso de media hora a partir de este momento, y décimo, queda terminantemente prohibido divulgar a otras personas acerca de este acuerdo, bajo pena de convertir al contratante en un zorro de por vida. Fin. ¿Preguntas?

— ¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo Levi con los ojos abiertos como gato asustado.

—Cariño, tengo que visitar a dos personas más esta noche, y mi caballo mágico se averió, si en cuarenta minutos no tomo el colectivo que sale de la terminal, estaré en graves problemas. Así que es mejor que te decidas, ¿quieres o no que se te cumpla el deseo?

—Bueno, eso… sí, pero…

—Nada de peros, si vas a querer firmas, sino me voy. Tú decides.

—Pero esto es muy repentino, yo, no entiendo…

—Tic-tac, no tengo toda la noche. Si estás con muchas dudas entonces me iré, pero déjame decirte que estarás dejando una gran oportunidad que no creo que se vuelva a repetir en tu vida.

—Espera, explícame un poco, ¿cómo es que la diosa hará mi deseo realidad?

—Bueno, funciona así, firmas el contrato y mañana te levantarás con la apariencia que hará que tu chico se muera de amor de amor por ti. Todos felices comerán perdices y fin.

Levi se mordió el labio inferior, esto parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. ¿Sólo con firmar un escueto papel? Hanji puso la hoja sobre la mesa y sacó un pequeño frasquito con tinta china y una pluma.

— ¿Y bien?

—Es-esto… ¿es confiable?

—Cien por ciento –dijo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente.

—Bien, ¿dónde se debe firmar?

—Aquí, aquí y aquí, oh y aquí necesito tú número de documento.

Levi suspiró tomó la pluma y obedeció. ¿Qué cosa podía salir mal? Después de todo en ninguna parte decía que iba a entregar su alma o algo parecido. Una vez que terminó de firmar, Hanji guardó todo sonriendo con ganas.

—Bien, eso sería todo. Buena suerte, Levi –dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro y dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Oh, lo olvidaba, en caso de que Eren no se enamore en el transcurso de los siguientes dos meses, te convertirás en un kitsune a las órdenes de la diosa, adiós.

—¡¿QUÉEE?! ¡Espera un momento! ¿Luego de firmar recién me adviertes eso?

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que ese joven no podrá resistirse a tus encantos, está garantizado. Ya verás. Bueno me voy o no llego al próximo, nos vemos.

Levi se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Puso el seguro en la puerta y volvió a su cuarto. Dejó las piedras en el primer cajón de su mesa de luz y se acostó. Poseidón se acurrucó a su lado.

—Poseidón, ¿tú crees que esto sea verdad? ¿O simplemente me acaban de jugar una broma?

—Nya… -respondió el minino como dándole una respuesta.

—Como sea, buenas noches –le dejó un sentido beso y se durmió profundamente.

—0—

Le costó despertarse, sentía como si hubiera tenido una noche de jolgorio y bebidas, a decir por la pesadez que experimentaba su cuerpo. Se sentó y bostezó con ganas. Se rascó la cabeza. Se levantó con parsimonia. La luz entraba de lleno por las ventas, manoteó el celular. ¿Las doce del mediodía? Tiró el aparato en la cama y se fue al baño.

Poseidón se le cruzó por el frente.

—Buenos días, guapo –dijo con una voz carrasposa y gutural que no reconoció como propia, al animalito se le erizó la espalda y le chistó con fiereza para irse más rápido que un correcaminos.

A la joven le pareció extraña su actitud, pero le restó importancia. Se lavó los dientes y la cara, pero cuando pasó su mano por su rostro sintió algo rasposo sobre su mandíbula y mentón. Al fin se miró al espejo. Se quedó muda durante algunos minutos, tratando de asociar esa imagen que le devolvía el reflejo con su persona.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Cayó sentada en el piso, o mejor dicho sentado. Su corazón latía a una velocidad inusitada, empezó a hiperventilar, mientras empezaba a tomar consciencia plena de ese cuerpo. Un cuerpo masculino para ser exactos.

— ¿Pero qué chingaos? ¡Me cago en la diosa! ¡Joder! ¡JODEEEEERRRR!

Corriendo fue hasta la mesa de luz y chocó las piedras repetidas veces. A los pocos minutos tocaron a su puerta. Era Hanji, la hizo pasar de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué coño me hicieron?! –gritó alterada, quiero decir alterado.

—Oh, wow, no te levantas muy de buenas por las mañanas, ¿eh? Primero te tranquilizas, Levi. No dormí muy bien, de hecho acabas de levantarme de mi reparador sueño. El trato era bien claro, querías tener un encanto que te hiciera atractiva a los ojos de tu amado, bueno, eso es lo que obtuviste.

— ¡Soy un jodido macho! –dijo agarrándose del pijama que le quedaba algo ajustado ahora.

—Ay, Dios, esta es la parte que no me gusta de mi trabajo. Sí, eres un hombre, porque Eren es gay, ¿acaso no lo sabías? ¿No te diste cuenta en los más de 12 meses que llevas como su compañera?

Levi parpadeó un par de veces sin poder dar crédito al descubrimiento reciente.

—No, espera, no. Un momento… ¿gay?

—Ajá. Así que nosotros hemos cumplido satisfactoriamente.

— ¡Yo no quiero ser hombre! Ya, rompamos el contrato ahora, esto está mal, ¡ESTO ESTÁ JODIDAMENTE MAL!

—Creo que fui muy clara con los términos ayer, Levi. No se puede deshacer, una vez que el proceso comenzó, así debe seguir. Y yo que tú me apuro, porque el tiempo corre y si no quieres convertirte en un kitsune a las órdenes de la diosa como yo, ponte en campaña para conquistar a ese chico.

— ¡Me engañaron! ¡Esto es una estafa! ¡Me engañaron vilmente! –dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

—Y que lo digas, mírame a mí, te entiendo completamente. Pero vamos, no te lo tomes tan mal, al menos ahora de verdad tendrás una gran oportunidad con Eren.

— ¡Mi vida está arruinada! –dijo cayendo de rodillas y llorando estrepitosamente. Hanji le friccionó la espalda.

—Ya, ya tranquila… tranquilo… bueno, como sea. No te lo tomes tan drásticamente. Por eso se debe pensar mejor en la forma en que pedimos las cosas, tómalo como una lección de vida.

— ¡Yo no quería esto! ¡BUAAAA!

—Ok, bueno, ya todo aclarado, me voy.

— ¿Me vas a dejar así? –dijo secándose las lágrimas con la manga del pijama.

—Y… mucho no puedo hacer…

— ¡No quiero convertirme en un zorro!

—En ese caso ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, anda, te irá bien, estoy segura.

Hanji se fue, y Levi se quedó llorando un rato más. Pero al fin tuvo que ir al baño porque su vejiga ya no se aguantaba. Se miró la entrepierna y chilló como condenada otro buen rato. Al fin decidió sentarse y suspirando pudo hacer pis por primera vez con ese cuerpo nuevo que detestaba.

Ahora sólo le quedaban dos meses para lograr conquistar a Eren, porque si algo era peor que ser hombre, era convertirse en un vasallo de la diosa Oinari por la eternidad.

.

By Luna de Acero… sorprendida…

* * *

 **PEDIDO! Me comparten que creen que va a suceder ahora, o qué les gustaría que sucediera? Muchas gracias!**


End file.
